1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the identification and delivery of media assets to a user. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for receiving and processing feedback from the user to improve the identification and delivery of subsequent media content to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists an increasing amount of information available in a variety of media formats from a variety of sources. Known systems and methods for searching video content, for instance, rely on a search of titles or other metadata to identify entire video broadcasts or video files of potential relevance to a user. Once identified, video content is transmitted to the user via conventional methods for distribution of the video source. For example, a content provider manually directs video content to a user over closed circuit television, mails a video tape to a user, or manually generates an electronic mail (email) message with an attached video file.
Known systems and methods for identifying and delivering video or other media content have various disadvantages. For example, since known systems and methods for searching video typically identify entire video broadcasts or video files that are of interest to a user, a user may need to sort through a relatively large volume of irrelevant information to view a relatively small amount of relevant content. In addition, known systems and methods lack a means to monitor and improve the relevance of the transmitted media, except, in some instances, with reference to predetermined categories or hierarchies.
Thus, there exists a need for systems and methods that identify and present media relevant to the interests of a user, and for continually improving the relevance of the identified and presented media.